Like A Romance Novel
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Usagi invites Ami over for a sleepover! An innocent game of truth or dare never hurt anyone...right? AmixMakoto. Shoujo ai.
1. Invitations

_**Authors Note; Teehee. I am rather giddy about writing this pairing! They're my absoloute favorite out there! Go AmixMako! Anyhoo. Onto the begining chapter, ne?**_

_**

* * *

**_The clock ticked slowly, mundanely marking the passage between the time when Ami Mizuno had began studying. She read carefully the small printed text paragraphs; rereading them again to be sure she hadn't skipped anything the first time over. With a sigh, she turned the page. 

Without warning the telephone rang, breaking the silence. Ami jumped slightly, relaxing as she stood and picked up the receiver. She intertwined her fingers into the long curling wire as she spoke, "Hello, Mizuno residence. Who's calling?"

"Moshi moshi! Hi Ami-chan!" came the loud reply, overly jubilant and bubbly, "It's me, Usagi!"

Ami's lips twitched, feigning a smile, "Hi Usagi-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine! And you?"

"I'm okay, just…studying." Ami responded, knowing already her friends response.

"Again? You study too much! School…then cram school…don't you do anything besides studying? Oh well…I called to ask you something!"

Ami glanced to the clock, "Mm?"

"Would you like to come over for a sleep over tomorrow? Mako, Mina and Rei are coming! It'd be great if you could come too!"

"Tommorow?" Ami craned her neck to glance at a calendar behind her. All clear. "I'd love to!"

"Great! See you then! And don't stay up to late studying!" Usagi chided playfully, hanging up.

Ami stood with the phone to her ear a few moments longer, her heart a flutter. And she knew why. It had leapt from her chest to her throat the moment she heard that name. Ami jumped as she heard a voice at the end of the line, "If you like to make a call, please hang up and-"She placed the receiver down.

She wearily shuffled back to her seat, sliding down into it with a soft oomph. She glanced back at the book, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to concentrate now the prospect of tomorrow night.


	2. Truth or Truth?

_**AN/ Omigawsh. A second chapter? Already? It's a miracle! Or could it be I have found a fic I acutally like...? Hm...xD Anyways; I thank you for your kind reviews and alerts! Domo arigatou everyone!**_

_**

* * *

**_Ami hurriedly thrust mix-matched articles of clothing into her bag, nearly tripping over a sneaker in the process. She steadied herself and checked the clock. A quarter to six. Twenty minutes left until the sleep over. Twenty minutes until she saw her. Ami's heart leapt again as she clutched a book to her chest. Sitting at the edge of her bed she slipped the pair of sneakers she had previously fallen over onto her feet. 

Her bag was crammed full with mostly text books; however, she had one more. An old paper back that had seen better days. It was worn and yellowed from the countless times she thumbed through it. She smiled slightly, sliding the book into her bag. It reminded her of her own situation. It was the only romance novel she had read and liked.

She hefted the bag over her shoulder and nearly buckled under the weight. Shifting it to a more comfortable position she started the not-so-long trek to Usagi's house. Upon reaching the building her heart began to hammer, she raised a hand and pressed the door bell. There was some yelling from inside the house and then the door cracked open.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi squealed shrilly, pulling the girl into a hug, "I'm so glad you could make it! Come in!" She opened the door wider and Ami stepped inside. She dropped the bag near the rest of them and waved cheerfully to the other tree girls seated around a small coffee table. Minako, Rei and Makoto.

Usagi closed the door and grinned; "Now were all here- This is goin-"She flailed her arms wildly and squeaked as she fell over Ami's bag, sending the contents everywhere.

The three girls at the coffee table burst out laughing as Usagi stood, only to slip on another book and land face first into the carpet. She sat up quickly, grabbing the offending book, "Ami-chan! I told you that you study too much…" She then glanced down at the book, the cover of two silhouetted people, nearing to kiss. "Ooh…What's this Ami-Chan's reading?" She smiled widely and backed away as Ami tried to grab it back.

"Usagi…please." She said softly, edging closer to her. Usagi smiled and leapt over the couch, now out of reach, "Ami-chan, I didn't know you read stuff like this!"

"What's this? Our Ami-chan a hopeless romantic?" Minako, another blonde, teased playfully, "I wouldn't have guessed!" Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Usagi as a tall girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes stepped behind her, taking the book, "Leave poor Ami-chan alone! Look what you've done!"

Ami was standing quietly, a totally defeated look stamped across her face. Makoto made her way over her and handed her the book. "T-thank you Mako-chan." Ami muttered, looking down to her feet.

Makoto flashed Ami a smile and nodded, "Any time, Ames." She then confronted Usagi, "I'm cooking right? Your parents are out?"

"Hai!" Usagi said excitedly, forgetting the embarrassment of her little incident, "I'll show you to the kitchen! Come on everyone!" The idea of Mako's cooking had sent her off into some fantasy dream world.

While Makoto prepared the meal the girls chatted amongst themselves. Usagi was in a half daze, a dreamy look across her face. "Earth to Usagiiii." Minako crooned softly, waving a hand in front of the misty eyed girl.

"Tuxedo Kamen…" Usagi whispered, grabbing Minako's hand, the glazed look still in her eyes. Minako gave her an odd look, "…Usagi. It's me. Mina. MINA." Usagi snapped out of the trance and smiled, "…what?"

Across the table, Rei gave her an irritated look, "Nothing. So Ami…what we're you reading anyway? Not to be rude."

Ami blushed, "…romance novel."

"I love a good one now and then! Who's it by?" Rei inquired, trying to make conversation with the quiet girl.

"…um…Miasuki Akiko…"

Rei tilted her head, thinking. Her eyes widened slightly, "Isn't that the woman who writes female and female romance? I saw an interview the other day on the television."

"H-hai…Yes, Rei-Chan." Ami replied even more softly now. None of the other senshi were paying much attention anyway. "It's a very good book."

"Dinner!" Makoto's voice interrupted just as Rei was about to reply "I hope you guys like sukiyaki, 'cause I'm not making anything else." She threw herself down in a chair and yawned.

"Tired already Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, helping her doll out the food, "It's only eight thirty!"

After dinner and much dish scrubbing, the five girls were situated in Usagi's room, sleeping bags strewn everywhere. Shrill giggles now and then marked the passages of time. By two, the girls were now feigning sleep, that was, except for Usagi. The blonde was sitting upright in her sleeping bad, grinning madly as a march hare, "Aw come you guys, you can't possible be sleepy!"

Rei was getting bad tempered as the blonde rambled on to no one in particular, "Usagi! Shut up! Some of us actually want to sleep!"

"But you don't sleep at a sleep over, Rei-chan!" Usagi complained, propping herself up on her elbows.

Makoto was leaning against Usagi's window, "Rei-chan is right Usagi, it'd be best if we got a bit of sleep."

"You guys are no fun! I mean, what's the point of sleeping over if all your going to do is sleep? It's not-!" She cried out as a pillow hit her head on, sending her tumbling backwards.

Rei smirked, "Maybe that'll keep you quiet, dumpling head." She pulled her blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Oh come on then- one more game before bed!" Usagi pleased, "Please please please please pleaseeee?" She said drawing the last e out and pouting.

Finally she could take it no longer, "FINE!" Rei sat up, "What do you want to do?"

"Truth or dare!" Usagi said loudly, clapping her hands together. "It'll be fun!"

"…Usagi…it's two in the morning. We can't dare each other to do much of anything at this hour." Makoto said softly.

"Fine…we'll just…er…play truth!"

"Usagi! That's just stupid!"

"No! It's perfectly plausible, Rei!"

"…no it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"Will you both be quiet?" Minako snapped, speaking for the first time. She had actually been able to fall asleep.

"Fine! I'll play your stupid game. Everyone in?" Rei muttered, glaring around the room. All the senshi nodded.

Usagi grinned, "Okay…hm…I pick…Ami-chan!"

Ami, who was sitting quietly in the corner, reading looked up, "…what?"

"Ami-chan, do you like anyone?" Usagi asked, watching Ami's expression. Ami had turned a delicate shade of pink, "No!"

"You're lying Ami!"

"No…"

"I can tell!"

"Fine…I…suppose I do."

Usagi beamed, "I knew it! You can't hide it from me! Alright then, who is it? Is it that math genius? Hm!"

"N-no." Ami stammered, "…not anyone like that."

"Come on Ami you can tell us!" Usagi said, pressing on.

"…"

"It's not like it's one of use or anything!" Usagi said jokingly, stopping when she heard a slight gasp from Ami. Her face was now a beet red.

"It is?" Rei asked, now interested, looking intently at the navy-haired scout, "Who!"  
"I-I can't tell you." Ami said at last, feeling the eyes of the senshi bore into her. As she said this her eyes flickered nervously to Makoto, who was looking the other way, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Minako and Rei, however, did not miss the small sign. Rei's mouth formed into a little o of surprise before she lay down once more.

"Usagi…I've had enough. I'm going to bed!" Usagi's loud snores were all that followed this proclamation.


	3. Confessions

_**AN/ Geez! I'm sorry this took so long. XD I wrote it...but I didn't...type it. -QUEEN of procrastination- Gomen! Anyhow, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Makoto awoke, the sunlight that radiated from the glowing window tickling her eyelids. She stretched taunt muscles and yawned loudly. She rolled over once more and buried her head into her pillow, eyes now closed once more. However, they snapped back open as she noticed that she was the only one present in the room. She sat up and blinked in confusion as she spotted Ami, still curled up under her blanket, body steadily rising and falling gently. 

Makoto blushed and looked away as she caught herself staring at the alluring young girl, or so she seemed to Makoto. The sight of the girl brought memories from the night before- Ami had confessed she had liked one of the senshi. Her stomach twisted into an uncomfortable knot as she mulled over a certain notion; however she immediately squashed the thought. Ami…? And herself? There was no way. Not even a snowballs chance in hell, that Ami could like a rough around the edges girl such as herself. It would be too good to be true.

Makoto stood and stiffly stumbled to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway. Leaning against the railings of the staircase she called downstairs, "Usagi…? Rei? Mina? Anyone..?" Only silence answered her calls. With a frustrated sigh she started down the stairs, glancing around the kitchen. On the note, there was a folded piece of paper. Scrawled in curling handwriting on it was Makoto. She grabbed for it and unfolded it, quickly scanning the note written.

_Dear Makoto and/or Ami,_

_Rei told me to leave a note, just to tell you Usagi and I have gone out for a little bit, you know a walk around the park! You and Ami looked so peaceful so we didn't wake you! We should be home around two. Usagi says feel free to use the kitchen! (Of course…)_

_Love Ya, Mina! _

Makoto stared at the note another moment before crumpling it in her hand. So she was with her. With Ami. All alone. "…I'll make breakfast." She muttered to herself, sounding off. She reached the fridge when she heard Ami call from the staircase, "Hello..?"

"Ami-chan! I'm here!" She called back, peeking around the doorframe to face the navy haired girl, "Mina, Usagi and Rei went out for a little bit…"

"Oh…" Ami replied meekly, hopping down the steps and into the living room, "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Oh."

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"…um…It doesn't matter to me." Ami said, looking to the floor. Was that a slight blush Makoto detected..?

"Alright! Why don't you help?" Makoto said cheerfully, concluding Ami must not be a morning person, hence, her silence.

"I can't cook!" Ami exclaimed, looking up, "All I make are sandwiches…but that doesn't count!"

"It's not so hard!" Makoto said, opening the fridge and looking the contents, "We'll make something simple! Like…onigiri!"

"Onigiri? I guess I can try…" Ami said uneasily, "Practice makes perfect I suppose."

"That's the spirit!" Makoto mumbled cheerfully, a plastic bag of rice clenched in her teeth. In her arms she carried umeboshi, salmon and tarako.

"What's all this for?" Ami asked, looking over the aforementioned ingredients.

"Stuff to put in the onigiri. Plug in the rice cooker, will you?"

Ami did as she was told, also adding boiling water under Makoto's supervision, "I thought you said we were keeping it simple!"

Makoto smiled faintly, pouring the rice in, "Aw come on, we need flavor somewhere. Umeboshi are the best!"

There was a silence as the rice was steamed. Makoto sighed inwardly. Ami was acting a bit strange; usually she would let Makoto know what was on her mind. Usually…

"Ami is there…anything wrong?" Makoto asked softly, glancing over to her friend who looked away shyly.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mako-chan." She said off-key, "Don't worry yourself over me, alright?"

"…but I do…" Makoto murmured quietly, so much so that Ami did not catch the words.

The two girls jumped as the timer on the rice buzzed. Makoto scurried over to the rice cooker and popped open the top, "It's done!"

Makoto grabbed a large spoon and filled a small dish with cold water, a small mound of salt next to it. "Hey, Ami-chan! This part is fun!"

Ami timidly strode over, "What do you do now?"

Makoto dabbed her hands in the water and then in the salt before spooning a heap of rice into her hands, "Mold it!"

"Mold it..?"

Makoto nodded, pressing the rice in her palms then turning it. She continued the process until the rice was a small rounded triangle.

"It looks like an onigiri!" Ami said, looking it over.

Makoto laughed, putting it on a small silver platter and opening the jar of umeboshi, "And the finishing touch!" She pressed the plum into the center of the onigiri and stood back to admire her work, "Perfect! Now you try, Ami-chan!"

"Me? I'll mess it up; I don't think I can." She protested backing up.

"It's not hard, besides, I'm here to help!"

Finally Ami resigned, coating her hands with the water and salt, and then attempting to form the onigiri into the correct shape.

Makoto started over, standing behind her. She reached out around her and enfolded her hands over Ami's. She felt Ami stiffen, "Here-"Makoto said softly, "This is how you do it." She slowly guided Ami's hands unto the onigiri was shaped.

"T-thank you Mako-chan." Ami said, selecting a little bit of salmon to put into hers.

The platter was soon full and the two girls enjoyed their breakfast in silence. Once again Ami looked uncomfortable, selecting the plum onigiri Makoto had made.

"Ami! I know there's something wrong! Please tell me, please? I can't stand watching you like this!" Makoto cried breaking the silence.

Ami calmly placed the rice ball down, eyes glistening with tears, "…I'm sorry…I can't tell you why…"

"Why! I thought best friends shared everything? Is this about your crush? Ami, you can trust me…I want you to be happy again!"

Ami burst into tears, fleeing from the kitchen. Makoto heard a door slam. She sat, head reeling. She had done the opposite of what she wanted to. After a few moments Makoto stood and climbed the stairs. From Usagi's room she heard Ami's soft sobs. She reluctantly knocked at the door.

Ami ceased crying as she called out in a quivering voice, "Makoto…san…what d-do you want?"

Makoto entered the room, spotting Ami sitting on Usagi's bed, tears still running down her face.

Makoto kneeled in front of her friend, emerald eyes boring into Ami's soft blue, "Don't cry, Ami-chan."

"I…I'm sorry Mako…I just got scared…"

"Scared of what…? Afraid of your friends rejecting you? We would never do that! Ami-chan, we care about you. We want you to be happy. And this thing is eating you up…"

Ami smiled dully through her tears, "Thank you…I was being…stupid…I wasn't thinking. Forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me."

Ami faltered eyes wide in a moment of fear. However, it diminished at Mako's warm face.

"…you." She whispered so softly Mako strained to here.

"Excuse me…?"

"You!" Ami said loudly, burying her face into a pillow.

Makoto sat stunned, feeling a warm sensation spread throughout her, "Me…?" She repeated incredulously, "Me…?"

Ami nodded shakily, the look of fear now back. She dared not look up.

However, if she did, you would have seen Makoto's smile, her disbelieving eyes. She slowly stood, and then sat next Ami, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a loose hug.

Ami looked up blinking, "Mako-chan?"

Makoto made a soft noise as she let go, turning to face Ami directly, "Ami-chan…I can hardly believe it…" She paused this time a blush staining her cheeks, "Because…I love you…"

Ami's eyes widened her own blush deepening as Makoto reached up and wiped her tears. Her hand cupped around Ami's chin as she lifted her face. Dazed, Ami saw Makoto's face hovering no more then two inches from her own. She closed her eyes as Makoto gently pressed her lips on Ami's.

Ami shuddered as they broke apart, she smiled as she leaned on Makoto, buring her head into the crook of her new-found-lovers neck.

-Meanwhile-

The front door swung open as Usagi entered, key in hand. Behind her Mina and Rei chatted and laughed with each other.

"Ami and Mako are still here!" Mina commented, pointing to the half eaten tray of onigiri on the table – to which Usagi has already helped herself to.

"Wonder where they are?" Rei asked, glancing around the empty living room.

"Maybe then went back up to sleep?" Mina suggested.

"It's 2! Why would they be sleeping?" Usagi cut in, stuffing another onigiri into her mouth.

Mina and Rei were half way up the stairs before Usagi noticed them gone, "Wait for me!" She shouted dashing after them.

Mina flung the door to Usagi's room open dramatically, "We're home!"

Rei grinned widely, Mina smirked triumphantly and Usagi gaped dumbfound at the sight they saw.

Makoto and Ami.

Lip locked.

The two jumped a part, guilty expressions and blushing furiously.

"Er…Great timing guys…" Mako said, blushing a crimson red and grinning embarrassedly.


End file.
